Saiyan Heat
by Daedalus77
Summary: After the discovery of the third living Saiyan, Colli, Goku becomes friends with the unlikely trio living on planet Vampa. What he didn't know, was that a romance would spark out of what he thought was a platonic relationship. Goku / Female Broly
1. Chapter 1

Yo. This idea just popped into my head, and I had to write it.

* * *

(-)

* * *

Goku had never been the kid of guy to go after a woman only for looks. Had that have been what attracted him to someone, Chi-Chi and him never would have gotten married, even though he regretted the decision now. No, he based it more off of the spirit and personality of the person.

While this was true, there had been one slight exception to his rule. Colli, the saiyan from a repugnant planet that was barely hospitable. She had first appeared on there planet wearing nothing but a very, very tight suit of Frieza Force armor, with a green line of fur wrapped around her waist. Needless to say, that was the one

exception to the rule. They had fought against each other on earth, where it took the combined power of himself and Vegeta, to which their fusion apparently referred to himself as Gogeta, to take down the woman. Course, that had been several months ago. His control over 'Autonomous Ultra Instinct' had grown, still less effective compared to his first use of the transformation, but maintainable without severe consequences. He was happy to say, however, that the boost put him on even fighting grounds with the True Super Saiyan, or so Whis said.

Speaking of which, he needed to visit her again. He hoped Cheelai hadn't been rotting her brain too much. "Hey Whis? Do you mind if I take a few days to visit Colli? I want to make sure she's still progressing in her training." Goku asked as he picked a clump of grass out of the dirt.

"I don't see why not, Goku. But please finish the yard first, would you?"

Goku nodded. "Alright! I'll make sure this area is spotless!"

* * *

"And you see, these bra's make your boobs look bigger!"

Colli looked confusedly onto the black article of clothing. "But, why do must you need bigger breasts? They make moving harder."

Cheelai, being the forward green woman that she was, accented her chest to prove a point. "It's to make people notice you more, if you're that kind of girl. I'm more into minimizers myself." She replied, digging through the pile of clothes. "See? These ones make them smaller, which I think you would rock!"

Colli looked down at her... more than generous bust. One of those would probably benefit her agility greatly. "Do you, uh, want to try it on?" The brunette nodded, taking off the black long sleeve shirt she had been wearing. "Damn! You really are gifted! Those babies are huge, and they don't even sag!" Colli blushed, taking the minimizer bra out of her friends hands and hastily putting it on.

It was odd how tight it was held to her body, but not uncomfortable. And, as promised, her bust size decreased. She pushed her hand against the cloth. The flesh underneath felt so firm, yet the entire process was painless. "So, how does it feel?"

She nodded. The additional movement was definitely a plus. Just then, she felt a familiar strength enter the atmosphere.

"Hello? Anyone?" They heard Goku's voice echo through the cave, muffled by the walls of the capsule house. "Aw, don't tell me they moved already. I probably should've shown them how to shrink a capsule first. They left the house here." Colli, able to tell that he was getting closer by the volume of his voice, scrambled to find her shirt.

Cheelai, noticing her panic, spoke up. "Hey, don't come in here yet!" They heard the doorknob rattle, but never open.

"Um... Okay then? Glad to see you haven't moved quite yet. I'll wait out here until you guys are ready." He yelled, and they heard the thump of him falling into a sitting position against the house.

Colli sighed with relief. "Thank you. I don't think I would have been dressed well in time."

The green girl gave an okay sign with her hand. "It's no problem, sis!"

* * *

Goku shot to his feet when he heard the door, dropping the small rock he had been lifting with his _ki_ as he waited for them to emerge from the home. "Sorry for almost barging in there. I thought you guys might have left when I saw that your space-ship was gone." He explained, turning to face them.

"It's no biggie. The reason the spaceship is gone is because Lemo left to go get some water. The guy can't survive on the bug stuff like Colli can. But we're fine with it. Gives us a little 'Girl Time' to ourselves." Cheelai explained, Colli nodding in agreement.

Goku shrugged as they started walking out of the cave. "I don't blame him. The stuff on this planet doesn't seem very tasty. Plus, a little variety never hurts a diet." Once they were outside, the warm sun beamed onto them and the planet, the red barren rocks soaking up the heated rays boring planet, and giving the land an evening atmosphere.

"You know, for such a wasteland planet, you guys have really warm temperatures during the day." Goku observed, enjoying the sunshine falling onto his skin.

Cheelai smiled. "I guess. It gets really cold during the night though." She said, countering his argument. "Anyway, you two have fun. I'm going to go take a shower, then a nap. And probably a second nap. Helping people with clothing is tiring."

Goku gave a small laugh at her joke, the girl walking back into the cave and house without a second thought as she waved them off using her off-hand. "So, do you have anything you need to do, or can we just start."

Colli turned her attention of the desert and tilted her head upward to stare at her saiyan friend. "I'm ready when you are Kakarot..."

He smirked. He had been waiting to show her his new form. He removed the top of his Gi, followed by the blue undershirt that sat under it. "Kakarot! W-What are you d-doing?" Colli asked, her face a bright red as she peeked at him through the spaces between her fingers.

"Oh. These are weighted really heavily, and I don't think I could match you with them on. Don't worry though! I have a non-weighted pair of clothes that I'll use." His pants and blue ribbon came off next, leaving him in a dark blue pair of boxers with all his clothes in one hand. "Be right back!" It was clear that it was almost impossible for the man to be embarrassed.

He disappeared for only a second, before re-appearing with a new set of clothes on. "Alright. Here we go, Colli! I won't be holding back from this point!"

Her cheeks were still lightly dusted with red, but she smiled as she got into a martial arts stance, her knowledge of which was courtesy of Goku. Colli was was the first to attack, and she started with a punch, a swift right hook that would've hit most without a problem. Thankfully, he wasn't most. He dropped under the blow, falling down onto his hands before striking with a kick to her stomach. She was knocked back, but she came flying back almost instantly. He flipped out of range of an incoming jab, before being forced to catch a ki-blast intent on hitting his chest.

He redirected it away, landing onto a jutting rock formation and decimating the land around the impact zone. He didn't have time to admire her handy-work, Colli clearly not finished with her assault, and he turned around just in time to see a kick arcing towards him. He caught her shin with his forearm, but she still knocked him to the side a few metres.

He gave a primal roar as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2, as Colli attempted to move in on his position. The burst of speed and strength was enough surprise her, giving him an opening that he was sure to act on. "Take this!" He yelled, before his fist collided on Colli's abdomen.

She recoiled from the impact, before the fist was thrust further into her lower torso, sending her careening into the red rocks below. She crashed through a pair of the red towers, before embedding into the ground next to a crater containing a Vampinian Beast.

Now, she was mad. Her eyes gained a light green hue, showing her rage was reaching a peak. She launched off the ground at astounding speeds, her fist slamming into Goku's cheek. His neck turned 90 degrees, but he managed to not be set flying away. His arm moved to put her into an arm bar, but she had already pulled away and was readying for a second punch. He braced for a second impact to the face, but it never came. Instead, she had replaced it with a clean kick onto his stomach. Spit sprayed out his mouth, falling down towards the ground before landing with a thud. However, he managed to land of his feet.

...Until he was buried tens of feet underground by Colli's fists slamming into him. Dirt collapsed onto his face, blocking any light from reaching his eyes. "I refuse to lose that easy! **RRRRAAAAAHHHH**!"

Colli watched as the ground below her started to crack with bright blue light. She jumped off the ground just in time for the ground to erupt with melted rocks, Goku closely following. She observed him in his Super Saiyan Blue state, the divine Ki pressurized inside his body wafting off in blue wave as they rose upwards. Thank god adrenaline had been rushing through her veins, otherwise the view would have been to much for her to handle. Even Cheelai noticed that her Saiyan instincts were extremely prominent.

He initiated their next clash by using instant transmission to teleport above her head, where he executed a falling crescent kick intent on connecting with her head. She blocked it with both her forearms, stopping any collision damage that might have injured her, but she was still sent falling down to the ground like a meteorite. When she landed, her legs were buried up to the knees in the dry soil of Vampa.

When she unearthed herself from the ground, Goku landed in front of her, with an irate look. "Why haven't you transformed yet? Are you unable to access you powers at will?"

She shook her head. "No, not quite. I still need to be angry when I do so, and even then, my control is shaky."

He dispersed his transformation, his hair resuming its base color as he sat down cross legged with Colli following his example. "Hmm...How about you try to turn Super Saiyan with some instruction! I can be your teacher, I mean, for now at least."

She nodded. And, by the look of glee on his face, she knew she was in for a day of rough training.

* * *

Oh. Yeah. First chapter. Tell me how it was.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

This is really fun to write.

* * *

"Do you want to try one more time...or should we stop here?"

It was clear to those Colli that he still had enough energy for one more round, even though his breath was labored. The problem was that she didn't. She was tired, and incredibly so. She may be strong, but she didn't have nearly as much stamina as her male friend. Her body was covered in bruises and scraps, and there was a gash above her eye that kept pouring blood onto the visual receiver. "Sorry...but I'm exhausted right now..." She said apologetically, dipping her head towards the ground.

He shook his head. "No, it's completely fine. I'm pretty tired too, but I just wanted to make sure you were done before we finished."

She smiled. Of course he wouldn't stop until everyone else did. That was just Goku for you. Once the realization that she was no long in combat reached her brain, her knees went weak, and she started to fall down to her knees and eventually her face. She scrunched her face, bracing for impact onto the hard, rocky ground.

Though, the ground never came. Instead, her face collided with soft fabric covering the upper torso of a man, and two very muscular arms wrapping around her back and under her knees. "Whoa. That was a close one!" He exclaimed, unhinging his knees and standing up to his full height. The sun had gone down an hour prior, making the male Saiyan's body heat so warm in contrast to the cold atmosphere of Vampa. He pulled her close as he ran on the cratered and destroyed ground, making his way towards the distant cave as he dodged the deep slopes in the ground. "Once we get back to the cave, I can give you a Senzu bean if you want. I made sure to bring a few when I came over."

She gave a small groan in reply to his offer, her body instinctively pulling herself closer to the source of heat that was Goku. 'Damn, I really did wear her out. I guess that means I'm teaching her well.'

His thoughts began to wander off the topic of training, as his stomach ached for food, and the thought of dinner fogged his mind. That was, before he realized that Colli buried her face into his chest. His cheeks filled with blood, dusting them a light pink. He felt guilty, because he knew what the feeling was. It was the same one he felt with Chi-Chi, yet it was much, much stronger. He felt like his wife didn't like him for what he was, but instead, it was for his potential as a model husband. A farmer, a business man. Something normal on their Earth. The only problem was, that he wasn't. He was the opposite of normal. Hell, he could barely even drive a car. That being said, he couldn't blame her for wanting a normal husband, but she was a fault for trying to change him.

Wait. What was he thinking?! He was a married man for gods sake! He shouldn't be having these thoughts about someone else, let alone his friends.

After a few mental slaps, as well as other forms of chiding, he centered his focus back onto getting back to the cave, hopping up two parallel rock formations almost like a ladder before landing on the jutting rock that created an entry to the cave. As he moved towards the capsule home, he caught sight of Lemo unpacking a massive crate of miscellaneous items next to the rest of their supplies. His eyes flicked onto Goku holding Colli, and he dropped a canister of some unknown liquid as he heaved himself off the ground.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Lemo asked, nearing the Saiyans and causing Goku to stop.

"Yeah, she's fine as far as I can tell. I'll probably give her a Senzu Bean, then see what to do from there." He replied, kneeling down so the shorter man could examine her. Lemo placed his fingers onto her neck, feeling the steady pulse of her Saiyan heart.

With a sigh of relief, Lemo got off his knee. "She seems to be fine, but I would definitely give her one of those bean things. We don't need some internal injury to show up later on."

Goku nodded. "For sure. I'll come out here and help you with all this once we're done."

* * *

(-)

* * *

"So, um... Where do you want this?"

He looked up from his work, focusing in on the large box in question "That can go in the storage bin behind the back. It's more of a situational thing rather than a necessity." His hoarse voice instructed.

"Can do!"

Lemo watched the man heave the box up with ease, balancing it in one hand as he moved around the curvature of the house, towards the storage bin. He rolled his eyes at the lack of effort it took for the man to move a box that weighed around 400 pounds. He had to use a crane to get the damn thing into his ship! He gave a small smirk, before getting back to work on the ship they had used to escape onto the planet.

The 'groceries' he had bought quickly disappeared from the larger, newer ship as Goku quickly transported them to their designated destinations. He liked the new ship, one he had gotten using his share of the currency Frieza gave him and Cheelai, but it never hurt to have a backup. Hence why he was working on this hunk of metal. He put the welding tool he wielded into his mouth, positioning a wire where it needed to be before soldering it down. Lemo closed the small part of the engine and marking it with an _X _before moving onto the next area.

He repeated the action several times, with a few needing complete replacements, before he tested the specific part of the engine. Once they were all connected to the switch, he flipped it, only to slouch when nothing happened. Grumbling, he slammed the panel shut, the loud noise echoing through the cave walls. Then, almost as it the machine was alive, a puff of electrical smoke was shot into his face, and the isolated part of the engine started. He coughed, the metallic smog hurting his throat as he tried to breath.

"Hey! You finally got that thing to work again, but now you got a bunch of soot on your face!"

After successfully fanning away the smoke, he looked onto the reflective material of the ship where, sure enough, his face was tinted a dark black. He chuckled along with his newly made friend. It did look rather silly. However, he was quick to rub it off with a nearby rag. "If that what it takes to fix this thing, then I guess I'll start hitting it more!" It was a terrible joke, but Goku seemed enjoyed it none the less. "Anyway, that's all there really is to do. You can take the couch if you need somewhere to sleep." Lemo offered.

Goku perked up at the mention of sleep. "That sounds awesome! I haven't slept in like, two days, so I could really make due anywhere."

After voicing his thanks and a few parting words, he entered the Capsule Corp. dwelling that sat among the the cave stalactites. It's layout was simple, one large living room, two bedrooms, a decent sized bathroom with a shower, and a recessed part of the wall where a cot was strung. Another thing, was that it was a lot warmer than it was outside. The lights had been turned off completely, except for a warm candle light that shone through a crack of one of the bedroom doors. There was a slight problem, however.

The couch was small, with only two foot long cushions resting in between two arms rests. So, he had two options.

A: Sleep on the couch and wake up with terrible back pains.

B: Lie on the floor instead.

Yeah. Neither option was very optimal. He gave a small grunt of disappointment, before deciding to make a decision after his shower.

Of course, he took a quick one. The water was very limited, so it was cold of course, but he didn't mind. He just needed to remove the dirt that was caked on his skin. After a quick rundown of his body with the scentless soaps, he exited the shower and placed a third, final set of clothes on his body. The dark blue undershirt that he always wore, and a set of black wool pants.

Upon exiting, he remembered his prior dilemma. Where was he going to sleep? He scratched the side of his head absentmindedly. 'Well, I could probably ask Lemo for some extra blankets or something to put on the ground, that way I'm not just lying on the floor.'

He felt a small tap on his shoulder. 'Oh! Well, I guess Lemo already came inside.' He thought to himself, only to be met with the beautiful face of of the shorter saiyan he trained earlier.

"Is everything alright, Kakarot?" She asked, obviously having observed his puzzled stance.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just was having a problem figuring out where to sleep. The couch is too small, so I'll probably create a makeshift bed out of whatever covers I can find."

She shook her head. "No. It would be rude to make you sleep on the floor. You may take my bed. Besides, I am used to terrains much worse than the floor of this dwelling."

Goku stared at her with disbelief, before gesturing to her with denial. "Sorry, but I'm going to turn you down. I'm not taking your bed and making you sleep on the floor. Besides, I don't mind it. It just took me a second to decide."

Colli looked onto him with displeasure, clearly not pleased with the outcome. Then, an idea popped into her head. "We can share it then. It is more than large enough to do so."

He opened his mouth to deny her offer once more, but her finger stopped him from speaking. "No. I will not take no for an answer. We are sharing that bed." Dammit. She had the same scary energy as Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"...Fine." He agreed reluctantly, and a beaming smile adorned her face.

"Good."

Grabbing his wrists, she pulled him into her dimly lit room, where he was able to examine her room further than before when he placed her on her bed. It kept the same color scheme as the rest of the house, and there were no decorations sans a small lamp on a desk. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and there was even a pair of panties resting on the bed. The bed itself was queen sized, meaning there was room for both of them as she said. "Sorry if it is a little dirty. I never owned much before I was saved by Lemo and Cheelai, so I'm not that responsible." Colli apologized, removing the underwear from her bed with a blush.

He shook his head. "It's fine. I'm not exactly the neatest person either." He spoke reassuringly.

He had been situated for bed after his shower, so he slid under the covers as soon as he could. "It's hard for me to sleep with a lot of clothes on. Do you mind if I, uh..."

He caught onto what she was signalling to. "U-Um, sure? I don't really mind, I guess."

"Thank you." She breathed softly, pulling the black undershirt off her body first, then doing the same with the purple tights. The removal of clothes left her in the black minimizer bra she had put on earlier, and a matching set of opaque panties. She got under the covers quickly, facing away from him to hide her crimson blush. He blew the candle out using a draft of Ki before setting down in the bed as well, facing he back as he tried to sleep.

The room was cold, about 50° from what he could tell, and the thin sheets and blankets did little to preserve the heat he emitted. Goku wasn't uncomfortable, but not comfortable either. Didn't help that there was a living furnace right next to him.

What did help, after about ten minutes of laying down, was Colli shifting her body until it was against his. "Sorry. It was cold, and you are um... really warm."

He didn't reply verbally, opting instead to place his hand around her waist to make himself more comfortable. Colli must have seen this as a go ahead, because she moved until they were spooning, with their bodies pressed flush against each other.

If he was honest, he had never been so comfortable in his entire life.

Once they were in the compromising yet warm position, sleep was quick to pull him out of conscience.

* * *

End.

R and R people. I'll see you next Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up late, or what he assumed was late, since the rock above the capsule home stopped any kind of light from entering the windows. He would've glanced at the clock on the table, but he couldn't read inter-galactic time. He wouldn't have gotten out of bed anyway, due to two, very key factors, first of which being the lack of reason to arise from the bed.

Secondly, the admittedly cute saiyan resting in his arms seemed so peaceful, almost content as she slept, and he wouldn't want to interfere with her sleep. So, there he lay, a married man being cuddled with by another woman that he refused to wake up. He knew he should feel guilty, even if it was just a little, but he didn't. At least, not for the act itself, but instead for the fact that he wasn't sorry for his actions.

Then, almost as if the gods were listening, she whispered in her sleep. "G...Goku..." His eyes widened to a size he didn't think was possible, and he resisted the urge to jump out of the bed in that instant. She continued to speak in inaudible mumbles for a good five minutes, and he tried to listen to every thing he could. Since she was asleep, only a few actual words came out of her mouth, and they were all non-sense. He realized that she was waking up, when her breath evened out into a more conscience rhythm.

"Mmh..." She moaned, her eyes starting to open. Her arms unhooked themselves from his abdomen as she sat up to stretch, and she let out a yawn as she reached for the ceiling. Kami, she was adorable.

"Good...Morning?" He started with the best thing he could think of within the span of a few seconds, drawing her attention to him as he sat up beside her. Surprisingly, she didn't seem disturbed by his presence in any way.

"Morning...Kakarot..." She mumbled, yawning against as she leaned against him. "How did you sleep...?" She asked drowsily.

"Really well actually! You're really comfortable to sleep with." He praised.

She gave a warm, yet embarrassed smile. "You're really comfortable too, Kakarot."

Goku adorned a surprised grin. Was this flirting? He kinda hoped it was flirting. He started to decipher her words, as well as the tone and context they were used in and decided that, yes, it was indeed flirting. An odd, shy brand of flirting, but flirting none the less. He would keep that in mind.

"Hey! You two need to get up already! The star is about to hit its peak!"

Goku hummed at Cheelai's revelation. 'So it about this planets equivalent of noon, huh. Darn it. We missed breakfast.' He thought to himself.

"She's right. Besides, I'm starving." He agreed. She grumbled, clearly not pleased with the decision. She was not a morning person. He snickered, taking a blanket into his arms and wrapping it around her. "Fine. I guess you can stay in here while I cook some breakfast. Or would it be lunch? I don't know. Either way, I'll come get you when it's ready." He obliged, getting off the bed as she fell back down onto the mattress.

Cracking his knuckles, he smiled. Thank Kami for instant transmission, because he doubted there were any recognizable ingredients in their fridge.

* * *

(-)

* * *

Cheelai reentered the house to an tempting, yet unfamiliar smell. The sizzling of hot oil and fat was quite audible, as well as the upbeat humming of the male Saiyan who had been visiting them rather consistently for the past few months. "What are you cooking over there Goku?" Taking off her coat, she walked into the kitchen area.

"Oh, these are just some eggs from earth. Same with the bacon." He explained, as she looked as the pan filled with the mentioned foods. She felt her stomach growling. "If you were wondering, I already made you and Lemo a plate. Should be on the table."

Cheelai nodded. "Lemo should be inside in a bit. I swear, that guy is addicted to fixing things." She joked, sitting down at the table. She cut a bite of the egg, before popping the cut of protein into her mouth.

...

...

...

Not bad. It was actually pretty good, something she hadn't expected from Goku, even if it was a little crunchy. "Oh!" She remembered something. "You do know how much Colli eats, correct?" She questioned, not looking away from her plate.

"Yeah. I think I might have gotten a little less than I should of."

Looking out of peripheral, she spotted the grandiose amount of eggs lying on the counter top, a stack almost as tall as herself sitting on a plate with an adjacent stack of bacon. "Yeah. I would've made a little more if I were you, but it's whatever. Especially if you're eating two." Obviously not fazed by the food, she returned to her meal.

With his agreement voiced, he placed the last bit of food onto the top of the tower before splitting it onto two plates and placing them on the open seats. It was a little disappointing, if not bland, but he couldn't cook all that much.

Ah well. Should be better than bug juice.

When he reentered the bedroom, he was greeted with the endearing sight of a sleeping Colli, wrapped upright in blankets like he left her, with only her face peeking out. He snickered, starting to unravel her cocoon of cloth before he moving to wake her up. The three blankets that had been coiled around her sat to the side as he shook her shoulder, attempting to wake her. "Hey, Colli! I made some food if you want some!"

Her eyes opened slowly as he roused her from the realm of unconsciousness, her vision focusing instantly on his face. "Mmh, food?" She mumbled, as he stood her up.

"Yeah, food! I cooked it myself, actually!"

The mentioning of sustenance was enough to get her moving, though he had to help her get her clothes on. It made him smile when her saw that her wardrobe was similar to his. A majority of the same clothes with the odd few being different. It was hard to get her into her tights, but he managed. Once she was dressed, she lazily followed him to the table. "Is she, uh... always like this?" He asked, sitting her down as he got a negative response.

"No, actually. She barely sleeps for more than 4 hours, and even then she gets up almost instantly. She must have slept really well to be that groggy." Lemo explained, taking his beanie off as he sat down at the table.

Cheelai nodded in agreement. "Don't tell me you guys did anything to make her that tired, did you?"

Goku blushed in embarrassment waving his hands in front of him to claim innocence. "No! No! Nothing like that! We just went to bed, and that was that!"

Cheelai still looked skeptical, but she let it slide.

By then, Colli had taken a bite of the large breakfast laid before her, slowly coming to her senses as she ate. She thought the food was great, but it didn't take a lot to impress her, so he hadn't taken it too far to heart. Either way, the rest of the morning, or was in afternoon, was filled with the clicking of silverware on plates as they ate without talking. Well, the saiyans didn't, as their mouths were consistently filled with food, but Lemo and Cheelai continued to talk among themselves. It was like they were a family, and Colli was loving it.

* * *

(-)

* * *

After the meal, Goku explained that he had to return to the planet of the destroyer god, and that he was grateful for their hospitality while he took his break. Of course, they waved him off and said that it was nothing. However, after he left, Colli had some questions for Cheelai.

"What is love?"

Surprise painted Cheelai's face as soon as the question was asked, because damn was that going to be a hard one to answer. Even Lemo was on edge after that question, and even he wasn't trying to answer it. She blinked rapidly as she tried to compose herself. "W-Well, uh... I-It kinda depends on what kind you are talking about!"

Colli looked at he with interest. "There are than one versions of love? Explain them all, if you would."

Cheelai sweat-dropped, as she realized she had just been beating around the bush and had given herself more work. "Well, we should start with the most common kind of 'love'. Actually, we should define love in general." She sighed. "Love is, uh... I guess it's the feeling of caring about someone enough that you would put anything on the line for them... Yeah! I think that's a pretty good basis to start this lesson on!" She complimented herself, giving her enough energy to continue.

"Then, there are different reasons for loving someone, which means you do different things with them. Firstly, and most common I guess, is family love. It's what you feel towards your parents, sisters, brothers, all that jazz. There isn't a romantic side to things when it comes to familial love, but it's just as important as the other kind." She finished, proud with her general explanation.

Colli nodded. "So how I feel about you and Lemo!"

Oh... Right in the feels. Damn, now she was flushed. "Y-Yeah, it's like how we feel about each other. G-Good example."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. One down, one to go. "Now, the other 'kind' of love is more romantic centered. It happens when two people are not only physically attracted to one another, but enjoy their personality as well. This can happen with almost anyone, though some people never find it."

She blinked. "What do you do when you're attracted to someone, and they are attracted back?"

Oh she sure as hell wasn't going over the birds and the bee's.

* * *

(-)

* * *

Light fluff for now. Kinda short chapter, but conflict is on the horizon, which means chapters should get relatively longer.

Hope to get next chapter out soon, but eh. Who knows.

Anyway, this is Daedalus, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, our first conflict of the story. A little cliche when it comes to the break up, but eh. Hard to do much else.

Also, ownership of the Dragon Ball franchise is not licensed to me in anyway. I just thought this might be a half interesting story.

* * *

(-)

* * *

She was going to kill him. There was no doubt in her mind that she would. What Goku had left behind in his wake a week ago had ruined the routine of Cheelai and her family. A horny, confused, and curious Colli. She still tried to learn about the universe around her, but Colli really couldn't focus with the many, erotic fantasies the rolled through her brain. Her attention would roam around the room at times, or her stare would become blank as she thought about her next meeting with the Saiyan.

Hell, she barely ate anymore either, and that was what told her something was really wrong.

So, Cheelai did the only thing she thought reasonable at that moment. Summon the man with an intergalactic phone call. She rummaged around her room, looking for the small, usually meaningless device, as clothes were flung carelessly around. She found wrappers, trash, screws and all other sorts of miscellaneous items, but not the device she had been looking for.

She huffed as she stood straight, her hand instinctively rubbing her head as she was clueless to the location of the device. Her eyes flickered about, scanning her shelves before landing on the top of her dresser, where, of course, the phone lie. She rolled her eyes with disdain as she nabbed the purple device off the surface, and instantly flipped it open.

Cheelai had few contacts, but there was a guaranteed on that she knew had contact with the Saiyan. It was the number inscripted on the power panel of the house, and his supposedly good friend, Bulma.

For his sake, the woman better pick up.

* * *

(-)

* * *

"Son Goku! I hope that you plan on getting out of bed sometime today! There are still plenty of chores to be done before today is over, otherwise I don't see a reason for you to stay here!"

The unconscious snot bubble that had inflated itself during Goku's lazy, upright sleep, popped as he returned to the world of the awakened. His splayed out form quickly corrected itself into an upright sit, with on leg danging of the edge of the bed. With a yawn, he wiped the sleeping tears from his eyes. He started his 'morning' by putting on his black boots, his Gi not dirty in anyway, so he decided there wasn't a reason to change.

Then, after accessing that he wasn't dirty either, jogged quickly out of the room without another thought. "Hey uh, sorry about that Whis. I don't know what happened to my alarm clock this morning." He explained, though he didn't regret taking the extra hour of sleep.

"I should think so. I hope that this won't become a recurring problem, because this is the second time you've been late for chores." The blue angel warned, before turning towards the purple grass that sat in the field. "Now, you better get to work, because Vegeta's getting extra training time since he decided to get up this morning."

His face distorted as if he had ate something awful. "Aww, no way!" Vegeta just eyed him with a cruel smirk. "Grr... Fine, but I'll finish all the chores before he's even able to get a good warm up in!"

So, for the next hour while Vegeta trained, Goku was doing the assortment of chores that had been assigned to him on that day. He cut the grass, though it would grow back by the next day, he washed the dishes, though they would be dirty by tonight, and he changed Beerus's blankets, though he would have to do it once more before he got to go to sleep.

It was almost demeaning when he thought about it, that all his hard work would disappear in a matter of hours, so he didn't, and instead focused on completed the few that remained before him. When he finished pulling the vines out of the pyramid that lay on the planetoid, he cheered since the time consuming tasks had been finished, and blasted towards where Vegeta and Whis trained. He soared above the gratuitous amounts of vegetation laid out across the land, prior to entering the clearing that harbored the fresh-water lake.

As had become routine, Whis was training Vegeta, and soon him, above the water where damage to the island would be kept to a minimum. "Alright! They've barely even started!"

He readjusted his weighted bracelets, tapping the tip of his boots on the ground to ensure they stayed secure, and readied his stance for combat. "Here I come, Whis!"

The sound barrier was concurrently broken several times over as Goku joined the fray, not only attacking Whis, but dodging strikes from Vegeta as well. He barely paid any mind to the incoming blows, his instincts giving him more than enough warning to move out of the way of an incoming attack, as well as how to return with one of his own.

Course, an odd few still connected with some part of him, or required him to block instead of dodge, but that was just part of their training. Vegeta had transformed into Super Saiyan Blue while he had been doing chores, but Goku had been following a different strand of transformations, separate from Super Saiyan. So, he opted towards a more refined, powerful base form instead of transforming.

Until, of course, he decided to use Ultra Instinct. He had realized that the form never changed the strength or 'power' of a user, it instead just optimized what power they did have. So, transformations that multiplied the use of Ki, didn't help. So, base form was what he trained in. Always.

They trained for a few hours, before Whis gave them the warning that their evening chores would need to be done soon, and they pushed themselves to their limit. Flurries of punches, kicks, and hooks flew by Whis as the Saiyan's went all out, attacking him while attacking each other. He looked at the sun, deciding that it was time to end their feud.

That was, until something that had never occurred before took place. It was incredible, and if Goku hadn't been filled with adrenaline then, he was now. He had dodged a punch from Vegeta by ducking down, and had kicked upwards at Whis with incredibly high speeds.

And that's when it had happened. He had hit Whis. Barely, but a scratch mark had appeared on the angel's cheek. Even he was surprised, and a shockwave of energy sent the Saiyans down towards the water. "He managed to hit me! That hasn't been done by anyone, Ever! This is incredible! I'll have to tell Father right away!" Whis cheered, his finger rising to his cheek and catching a bit of his purple/blue blood.

"Hehehe! I finally hit you Whis!" A soaked Goku laughed triumphantly, rising out of the water as he did.

The angel, who had just placed the finger into his mouth, retracted it quickly. "Yes you did Son Goku! You managed to do what no mortal, or god I might add, has managed to do! I'm sure that fact alone will allow you to train with the Grand Priest himself!"

Disbelief crossed Goku's face. "Woah! You mean I get to train with that really short guy? The one who trained you?!"

A vein on Whis's head popped out. "Yes, but I would refrain from using the word 'short' to describe him any further." He growled, an unspoken promise of death laced in his words.

Goku moved to apologize, but was saved from doing so when Whis's staff flashed green, signalling that he was receiving a call. With the tightening of his upper lip, Whis tapped his staff, and turned his head towards the caller. "Hello Bulma!"

Bulma? Why was she calling so late in the day? "Hey Whis! Is Goku there?" Oh no. What did he do this time.

"Yes, he's right next to me in fact. What seems to be the matter?" He answered, returning to his more stoic self, instead of his highly emotional state.

"Well, I'm not to sure myself, but there's this girl on the phone named 'Cheelai', I think?" Cheelai? What did she want? "Anyway, she's asking for Goku to return to the planet he visits every now and then."

I mean, he wouldn't mind going to Vampa again, but he'd have to make sure it was okay with Chi-Chi first. "Tell her that I'll be there as soon as I can, Bulma!" He butted in, answering her query.

"I will, as long as you really do plan on going there." She accused jokingly. "Anyway, thanks for answering Whis. Sorry I interrupted your training."

The angel waved her off. "It was no problem, Bulma. Hope to see you soon!" He said, ending the call afterwords. "Well, with that taking place, I'm guessing you want to postpone your training?"

Goku leaned his head into his hand, awkwardly scratching it. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm really excited to train with him, but I need to see what's wrong."

Whis sighed. "Alright. I'll give you three days, and if you aren't back, I'll have to cancel your meeting with the Grand Priest."

The saiyan warrior cheered. "Thank you Whis! I promise I'll be here!" He chirped, raising his two fingers to his brow. "Bye!"

And with that, he disappeared off the planet. Whis adorned a weary smile, before turning back to Vegeta. "Now, you shouldn't be too far behind. Let's see if you can do the same in the next three days, shall we?" The prince sneered. "That is, after you do the evening chores."

God damn it Kakarot.

* * *

(-)

* * *

Chi-Chi wasn't one to feel guilty often. She knew that, more often than not, she was in the right, and should hold her ground. But now, she didn't know if she was or not. The warm, muscular body pressed against her own, and the hot lips around her shoulder told her that she was, but her head was telling her no. She knew cheating was bad, but at the same time, it felt so right.

That was, until, her husband appeared in the middle of their bedroom. "Hey Chi-Chi! I was wonde-" He had started to talk to her like he normally would, but stopped when he turned around to stare at her. Naked, in her bed, with another man. It took him a second to process what was happening, and the room was left in cold silence. When he pieced together what was happening, he managed to keep the bulk of his anger tethered inside him, like a bull tied to a post. "Who ever you are, get the hell out of my house." His voice was deep, serious. Something that she didn't think suited him. The man he was talking to, her secret lover, practically jumped out of the bed, blanket wrapped around his waist as he jumped into the car.

She listened to his engine rev, the tires squealing as he drove away as fast as he could, though if Goku wanted to, he could catch up in an instant. Her eyes fearfully darted around the room for a few minutes as the sat in silence. It took him a little while to calm down, but he managed to speak instead of acting. "Chi-Chi."

Instinctually, her eyes focused onto what she perceived as a threat, her husband. "How long?" Chi-Chi listened to his voice break as he asked her. She wanted to act like she didn't know what he was asking, but she did.

"It started when you first started training with that angel. I had hoped that once you had returned from being dead for 7 years, that you would be a family man again! Before you learned that you were an Alien! But no! They show up and take you away from me again! I couldn't stand being alone, so I relied on him to satisfy me! Damn it, I know I was wrong, but I just couldn't stand being alone!" Now she started to break down into tears. "I just wanted to feel loved again!" She cried with anger and frustration.

Goku felt a salty tear fall down his cheek. He had been in the right, though maybe a little bit of it was his fault, but Kami did it hurt. "You think I didn't? God's sakes, Chi-Chi, do you know how good it felt to come back to earth, and realized that there was someone who loved me, waiting for my return? I wouldn't even visit if you hadn't been here! And now I find out that you've been cheating on me for at least a year? I know I'm not the best husband in the world, but I would never cheat on you! Ever! Besides, you knew the moment you married me that I wasn't normal!"

An infuriated Goku was a rare and scary sight, and it was one only 3 people had seen in their lives. Kid Buu, Frieza, and now Chi-Chi. Maybe Beerus too, but that was debatable. Either way she was afraid. Then, it was like his fury disappeared, replaced with regret and disappointment. "I'm sorry that you felt the way you did, and I can understand why you would do something like this. I hadn't meant to hurt you."

She hadn't expected him to apologize in any world or time, but it made her feel that much worse. "But, think we should go our separate ways from here on out. I should be back in a few days, so we can try to figure that out then." He explained, turning his back away from her in an exact replica of the position he arrived in. "I just hope we can still be friends from here on out, I guess. See you later."

And he disappeared in a flash, his body flashing out of existence as he teleported across the universe. From her position on her knees, she fainted backwards onto the bed. She was sure she was going to regret her decisions eventually, but at the moment, she was to tired to care.

* * *

(-)

* * *

You know, I think the problem with a lot of Dragon Ball stories are, that is, if they decide to pair Goku with another person. They forget that Chi-Chi is a person to. It's kinda sad if you think about it, how people dehumanize her. I have no problem with her at all, and think Goku and Chi-Chi are a really nice couple. I just thought that Female Broly was way cuter.

Anyway, that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed.

See you in the next exciting episode, of Dragon Ball Z!


End file.
